After A Disney Song
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Greg doesn't like the idea of Grissom and Sara together, and he's had enough of trying to pretend like he's happy for her.


**disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Disney. if i did, trust me, i wouldn't be using the internet to express my CSI fantasies.**

**The Outcome of a Disney Song. by Liv**

* * *

Greg could feel his throat tighten as he watched Sara and Grissom walk into the locker room. Sara handed him her evidence log to which Grissom smile his thanks.

Then he left.

He didn't kiss Sara on the check like he had before they went into work, she didn't try to lace her fingers with his like she'd tried as the walked into work together. They didn't notice Greg, just like they didn't hadn't this morning as he pulled into work.

Greg bit his lip as Sara moved to her locker, sitting down on the bench, her back facing Greg's locker sa she twisted the dial for the right combo.

Greg wanted to cry.

But he managed not too.

"So," said Greg feigning perkiness and grabbing his normal shoes from the bottom of his locker. "I should be congratulating you," Greg said softly to Sara as he tied his right sneaker.

Sara looked up at him and grinned curiously.

"What do you mean Greg?" Greg clenched his teeth, hating to have to say it out loud.

"You and Grissom. I- I wanted to say congrats, you've got what you came for," Sara looked at him in the mirror attached to her locker door. Finally standing and turning around, hands on her hips.

"'Got what I came for' what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Sara. I'm happy for you," Greg snapped his locker door shut a little too loudly, causing Sara to jump.

"Are you?"

Greg didn't answer, he just started walking. Sara watched him as he made his way to the door before shutting her own locker and rushing after him.

"Greg, are you?" Greg stopped walking.

"I'm so happy for you, I could cry," Greg whispered, not looking at her, not turning around. But she heard him. He knew she did.

"What?" even if she pretended she didn't.

"I said I was happy for you Sara," said Greg, louder this time, spinning around to face her. "God Sara what do you want me to say? I'm elated, I'm overjoyed, cross my heart Sara, cross my heart and hope to die," Sara's jaw squared and she held her ground, Greg scoffed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"You don't sound happy for me," hissed Sara.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to sound like? Do you want the truth Sara? Do you want me to tell you I'm madly in love with you? That I'm not over you? That I think about you every night? Whenever I close my eyes I see you? Common Sara work with me, please tell me how I'm supposed to sound."

People had stopped working, and were now standing in the doorways. Starring.

Sara. Greg couldn't look her in the eyes, if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold back his tears or anger, and neither would she.

"Well?" spat Greg, causing Sara and a few other's to flinch at his tone.

"You weren't supposed to know," and Sara knew she'd said the wrong thing. Greg's face went completely blank.

"Well Sara," said Greg, his perkiness returning to his voice, every syllable dripping in sarcasm. "Maybe you should do better at hiding your affairs, like say **not** making out with your boss in the company parking lot."

Sara watched a tear slid down Greg's face as he continued ranting. She'd never heard Greg raise his voice to anyone. It took her a minute to realize Greg had stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry you feel like I hurt you Greg," Sara said softly.

Greg shook his head, running his hand over his face. He turned away from her and began his walk back down the hall. Grissom walked out of the break room doorway, Catherine standing behind him.

"Greg you have a scene-,"

"Cry me a fucking river Grissom, I'm off tonight and I'm not in the mood to put in overtime."

He didn't stop walking, just strode past Nick and Wendy's shocked looks.

* * *

Somehow he ended up in his car, halfway home, sitting on the side of the road, his seat pushed all the way back, heels resting on the dashboard listening to Alanis Morissette on a mixed cd his sister had sent him in a collection for Christmas. She'd sent him all sorts of genre's, some too ironic for Greg's liking. They managed to make sense of his frustration and heartache. 

Greg saw a pair of headlights shining on his rearview mirror stopped behind his car go off. A nock on his half rolled up car window, snapped him out of his stupor. Turning down the music, he looked over to see Sara leaning against his door and cracked passengers side window.

"Didn't know you were into songs with actual words Greg," Sara said almost lightly as she leaned her cheek against the cool window glass, starring at him.

"Lear something new every day donch you?" muttered Greg softly leaning across the passenger's side to unlock the door. Sara smiled softly and opened the car door, climbing in before she noticed it.

"Why are you only wearing one shoe?" ok that wasn't it.

Greg frowned slightly and looked at his feet, which had indeed, endured the loss of on missing left shoe.

"Huh, must have left it at the lab," Greg leaned back in his chair, the sounds of the Snow Patrol filling his car.

"Are you happy?" asked Greg quietly after a moment. Sara looked at him, his long hair falling into his eyes as he concentrated on his remaining shoe.

"No," Greg looked up at her sharply, hopefully, quizzically.

"No?"

"You're not happy," said Sara finding extreme interest in her bracelet.

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy, so much as you are."

"It matters to me," Greg and Sara's eyes met, he looked at her for the tone in her voice, she at him for his insecurity. "You matter to me," whispered Sara, realizing with a leap of her heart she had moved closer to Greg, whilst he'd done the same.

_**Their you see her**_

_**Sitting their across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

The Disney song made Sara smile. Inches from Greg, she could smell the shampoo he used, the bottomless pit feeling, accompanied by her lack of proper breathing caused Sara to say something.

"Why couldn't I see it before?" she asked, her words drowned out by the fireworks erupting in her chest as her lips brushed against Greg's.

Then her world was forgotten, and she couldn't remember why he'd been angry at her in the first place.

**End.**

**wow i so hadn't planned for that to end like it did...but it did! hope you liked it though...i hated it personally but the disney song made my day. don't ask me to continue this, it's so over with.**

**later.**

**-x-liv**


End file.
